DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Advances in diagnosis and treatment outcomes of major medical conditions have increased life expectancy and the average number of years lived without a limiting disease or disability. There exists, however, a marked disparity in the active life expectancy and quality of life among different racial and ethnic groups. To support the National Institutes on Aging (NIA) in its efforts to better address the disparities in the "active life expectancy" of older Hispanics, The Media Network, Inc. is to research, develop, produce, evaluate, and distribute a Spanish-language exercise videotape, trainer's manual and poster for widespread use among older Hispanics. In Phase 1, the principal investigator will conduct formative research and testing to evaluate concepts on the program's safety, cultural and social acceptability and effectiveness. The product will largely be based on the Spanish-language exercise guide titled "El Ejercicio Y Su Salud." The exercise guide was produced by The Media Network in conjunction with NIA and was awarded First Place in the Blue Pencil/Gold Screen Competition sponsored by the National Association of Government Communicators. In Phase 2, The Media Network, Inc. will professionally produce the videotape of a unique Spanish-language exercise program and create accompanying training materials. In Phase 3, the videotape will be marketed, and distributed for community use by older Hispanics. Accompanying promotional and training materials will be created and by using its extensive network of community-based Hispanic groups, The Media Network will also promote and distribute the video. The final component of the project will be an evaluation of the campaign and product's effectiveness. Completion of the tasks outlined in this application will result in a professionally produced and field-tested Spanish-language exercise program designed for older Hispanics. Improving health behaviors and health maintenance strategies with culturally competent and appropriate educational materials can only be achieved through effective, safe, and enjoyable programs that are widely available and marketed to the aging Hispanic population. The final product will fill a critical void in exercise training products targeting Hispanics and has the potential of achieving a comprehensive and beneficial impact on the overall fitness of the older Hispanic community in the US. [unreadable] [unreadable]